Queen Xenomorph
by Vivica Night
Summary: Number 6 has died off, she has left one egg, a new queen. the egg is taken to a containment facility on Earth to be shown to humans as entertainment. "She'll grow, she'll breed, you'll die". - Ellen Ripley A/N: for those of you questioning my timing on the queen's growth, the queen in Alien resurrection grew within 3 days, straight from Chestburster to Queen. Mine is accurate.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: hey peepz, this is only me, Emilee's fanfiction/story thingy-a-bobber :/… anyway I took a break from me and my friend Andrea's Story and desided to make something off topic :D and yes I am giving the Xenomorph's names xD, _The flashback is from the Xbox 360 game 'Alien vs Predator', if you never played it, YOU GOTTA PLAY IT ITS COOL :D_)

Chapter 1

**(Flashback)**

**Queen's POV-**

_I sit in the refinery, feeling the soothing heat on my armored skin as I sit on my egg sac over the smelting furnace. My children have all went to kill and harvest the marines. My daughter, as the humans call her 'number 6' has been doing good so far with the tasks I've given her. The other Xenomorphs have already skattered my eggs all around the room incase of emergencies. I then hear shooting coming from outside the metal blast door. Then the door opens and a marine comes through the door. I then lay my egg, carefully not to damage the little facehugger. I then move my head out of my crest and loudly hiss and yell defencivly at the horrified marine. The blast door slams shut behind him and I watch every move he makes. He then uses his flamethrower and blasts fire on some of my eggs. I yell loudly and open most of the remaining eggs. I continue to watch him as the facehuggers try to impregnate him and he just throws them off his face and shoots them with his pulse rifle. He shoots a bomb at more of my precious eggs and I yell again and more and more eggs open. He then pulls a lever in front of me and flames burst out from under me and I scream and shout in pain. I then call for my children. They come and attempt to kill the unwanted marine. The marine shoots more bombs at barrels on my right side and the barrels explode, he does the same to the other set of explosive barrels. I shout in pain more. Flames are now flairing everywhere around me. I sence that my daughter has finished off the elite Yautja. Then in a flash the marine pulled the lever again and nonstop flames graze around me. I shout and scream and more explosives underneath me explode. My children are all dieing before me. I then fade away slowly burning and soon died. _

**Number 6 POV:**

_I fall off my feet and crawl on the dirt and tiny specks of grass. I look behind me at the refinery and see its in flames, exploading everywhere. I close my eyes and open them and see a combat android in front of me with a gun to my head. Then Carl Bishop Weyland said. " Don't shoot it. Its an old friend" then I black out…_

_I wake up in a cage, possibly on a ship. I look around and see combat androids. I scratch the glass and use my tail and break it open. Stupid humans… I kill all the androids and excape. I make my own hive and shead into a big strong queen. I layed eggs and soon died like my mother. The last egg I layed was a special one… _**(End of flashbacks)**

**Facehugger POV:**

Im almost done growing and forming. My embryo is almost ready to be transferred. I then feel my egg being carried. My egg opens and I see a human carrying my egg. I jump onto his face but notice he has a protective mask on. He drops my egg and I keep trying to break through and rap my tail around his neck. I tighten and tighten and he starts to choke. Then another human grabs me and tries pulling me off him. I just keep tightining my long strong tail around his neck. The other human grabs my tail and soon pulls me off him and throws me into a long glass container. I try to break through the glass but fail. The human says to me. "Hahaha its unbreakable glass you ugly parisite". Well then! Be rude like that then. They take me to a containment building on Earth where crowds and crowds of humans are waiting to see a creature not from their planet… me. They run and look at me and take pictures. The scientists quickly shove the crowds away and take me inside. Inside the scientists release a gas into my container and I black out…

I wake up in a big room. I look around and see no humans. Hmm… maybe they just left hehe. I run to the door and run into it. Dang it! I thought it would open automatically. I scratch at the door more and more but don't get very far… then I hear a human talking outside the door. UGH! They wont leave! Then the door opens and a human grabs me and my tail and puts me on a table and strap me down. "That alien wont last very long in those restrains." HECK NO I WONT I wiggle and squirm and the humans leave the room for a couple seconds. Then a human quickly ran in. it looked like he was shoved in here. The door slams behind him. The human then sees me strapped on the table and cowers In fear. I wiggle and soon slip out of the restrains and jump off the table. I run to the human and jump onto his face but I was blocked by his hand. My tail raps around his neck and he yells and shouts for help and his cries were soon stopped when I got my tube into his throat. YES! I release my sleeping gas into his lungs and he settles down and falls asleep while I slowly reliese my embryo into him.


	2. The Cycle Begins!

_(I do not own anything but the ideas!)_

_(A/N: I got better at making FanFiction stories :D so I hope this chapter is better then the first one.)_

Chapter 2: The Cycle Begins!

**Facehugger POV: **I finish releasing my embryo into my host and I fall off him and die.

**Queen-Chestburster POV:**

I rotate inside my host's chest, against his sternum, fully grown.

I begin biting his sternum, hearing him shout in pain as I bite through his chest. I continue, hearing my razor sharp teeth cutting through his bones.

I soon see light and my head comes out of this chest and my host stops moving, knowing he is dead I wiggle out of him and land in a glass cylinder, the glass is apparently unbreakable…I look around and see lab equipment and humans in white clothing.

A male human walks over to my cylinder with a clip board and looks at me, I hiss and tackle the glass in front of his face and he jumps and drops the clip board, I smirk.

I hear the other humans laughing at the foolish human and the human looks at them, angrily and picks his clip board back up looks at me with hate.

I flick my tail at him and run around the glass cylinder, looking for a way out, there is none.

A couple hours later, after the humans looked at me and wrote stuff down on their worthless papers they let me go in a, surprisingly large room, about as big as an elephant's show area at a zoo, a little bigger.

I crawl across the room, not liking being held captive one bit.

I feel my bones getting bigger, same with my whole body. My body gets so big my old skin starts shedding.

I successfully shed and I stand up, a strong, powerful queen. As I finish getting the left-over skin off me some kind of gas fills my room and I pass out…

I wake up and look around and I see that I am being held in some type of hold, off ground but I'm still in the room.

I hear humans all around me, I don't know where they are, I try to move but the restraints keep me from doing so.

The walls suddenly move down, revealing indestructible glass, behind the glass are two stories of humans and a few children all around me, all looking at me.

I hear a male human speaking, possibly through a microphone so everyone, including me, can hear him, "We found this beautiful creature on a planet far in space, it began as an egg that opens on the top. The egg has four flaps that open up to show a crab-like-creature, that we have called a 'Facehugger'. The Facehugger gets its name because they jump onto a person's face and a tube goes down the person's throat and lays an embryo inside the person's chest."

Wow, they really know a lot about us…

"This creature is a queen, she lays the eggs which while she is alive, the Facehuggers lay a different kind of embryo inside a person. Which are the protectors of the queen and her hive, they are like bees. They obey to her every command. We have seen those creatures in the past, we will present them to you all when she starts laying her eggs and the cycle begins."

The walls start coming back up, hiding the glass and the humans. The glass hides them all and I relax, now that they are gone but I can still hear them, they are leaving and their voices become distant.

My egg sack begins to form, I can't control it. I'm guessing that's part of the reason I'm off the ground.

-A couple hours later-

My egg sack is completely formed now, I feel the embryos from my uterus inside my body enter the egg sack and start forming into eggs, getting bigger and larger. I don't want to lay them in this bad environment, but I can't control it. My first egg is layed…like the human said…the cycle now begins…

**(I hope you liked my second chapter! Sorry it was short)**


End file.
